


Connor Harem! Connor Harem! C

by thewillowwisps



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, im not gonna apologize, thanks to the askconvan discord for this disaster, this is gonna be wild kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewillowwisps/pseuds/thewillowwisps
Summary: thanks nella





	Connor Harem! Connor Harem! C

**Author's Note:**

> credit to nellos12 for conner, and askfakeconnor for juice boy
> 
>  
> 
> *final pam voice* God Forgive Me.........

Evan had more Connors then he knew what to do with.

 

FIrst, the real one (if you could even make that worth noting) who was most certainly not dead, despite popular belief.

 

The second Connor was dubbed Juice Boy (thanks Jared.) and somehow appeared while they faked emails. He was mostly chill.

 

Finally...

 

Conner.

 

Yeah there was no avoiding how wigged out Evan felt when Conner showed up. Dead eyes, offputting smile, and just. Yeah.

 

I mean, he was kind of helpful. He did try to be helpful (occasionally) but there was no avoiding the horrifying times, like when he sunk his teeth directly into a soup can. That was just weird.

 

Connor didn't acknowledge Conner, which was probably for the best. Evan was almost certain Conner would implode if he ever interacted with Connor.

 

In fact, the Connors didn't ever actually interact if they could help it.

 

But there was one exception!

 

_Movie night._

 

Connor suggested it, so he and Evan set up in the living room, cuddling on the couch. Juice Boy slowly made his way over, sitting on the floor. Conner eventually slinked over, not sitting down or anything, just kind of awkwardly standing behind Evan.

 

It was a weird sort of balance, but it worked.

**Author's Note:**

> I physically cannot bring myself to write more of this


End file.
